


Siphon

by GrandLeviathan



Series: Genderbent League of Legends Smut [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Progression, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fem Nasus, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Nasu, the Curator of the Sands. Unable to assist her Summoner in future League matches, she proposes a solution to regain her lost strength.Or; when the author reads a 4koma about a Fem Nasus.





	Siphon

**Author's Note:**

> So~, I was browsing Danbooru and came across a 4koma about a fem Nasus, amongst other genderswapped characters. I'll link the comic here:  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/1487467
> 
> Also, side note:  
> Nasu = Fem Nasus.  
> Renee = Fem Renekton.

It was late at night at the Institute of War, the sun having descended beyond the horizon and leaving the occupants to the night. Many Summoners and Champions had gone to bed, whilst others remained up for various reasons.

Summoner U'zer walked through the quiet halls alone, feet moving with purpose. He was a man of Shuriman descent himself, and had a fondness for picking the Champions from that region because of it... and his most-used one was the Curator of the Sands, Nasu.

Just thinking about her made the Summoner blush. An Ascended, she was equal parts power and beauty incarnate. With long dark brown hair, cute jackal ears and mirthful red eyes, she always seemed to be vaguely amused regardless of the situation. Her flawless dark skin complimented the gold armour and white bandages she wore over her curvaceous body, and there was countless times he had desired to bury his face between her bountiful tits.

As of late he hadn't been having success with her little sister, Renee, so he opted to play a few games with Nasu to get his win-rate back up lest his friends start to mock him for it. He knew Nasu did library duty every Monday night and didn't get done until eight at night. Hence, he intended to arrive shortly after she got back, all but assuring she'd be alone and without interruption.

He was broken from his daydream as he nearly walked into a wall, blinking as he returned to reality and realised he now stood in front of said Ascended's door. It wasn't the first time, but he still felt slightly nervous. Regardless, he raised a hand and knocked.

''Nasu, it's Summoner U'zer. May we speak?''

There was silence for a moment, before a refined voice replied. ''Of course. Enter.''

The Summoner obliged, pushing open the tall door. The room within was elegant, with brown walls and a golden carpet, mimicking the colours of the Shuriman deserts. The luxurious interior carried over to the furniture and king-sized bed... and as his eyes fell upon said bed, he was shocked silent.

Nasu laid on the bed, but she looked... different. Smaller. Gone was her curvaceous and busty body, replaced by a petite and almost childish body. She was considerably shorter, probably only reaching his chest in height, and he wasn't particularly tall in the first place. Her bust was nearly non-existent and flat, and what little curves she had were barely defined.

Yet even without her bombshell body, she still held a regal air. Her chin rested upon the back of her hand, staring at him with amused red eyes and a slight smile. The length of her hair was also more noticeable, as it now reached her ankles due to her shorter height, a pair of black jackal ears poking out of her head. In her other hand was an open book, a novel of some kind.

Her clothing, despite her reduced size, still fit. White bandages were wrapped diagonally over her chest, hiding her nipples from view and looping over her shoulders, both ends hidden beneath the ornate golden neck-piece she wore. Her normally-worn gold skirt was disposed off, leaving her lower half clad in only a white thong that left her long legs exposed.

''U'zer. How are you this evening?'' Nasu greeted cordially, closing the book in hand and delicately placing it on the bedside table.

''F-Fine, Nasu...'' The Summoner blushed. ''A-Are you... alright? You look...''

''Small?'' Nasu chuckled softly at him. ''Yes, I am well aware. As an Ascended, I must regularly release most of my power every few months to prevent harming myself with such potent power. I will remain like this for several days until I naturally recover, and return to normal.''

''Oh...'' U'zer's face fell. ''I was hoping to ask if you could be my Champion for the next few games...''

''I'm afraid I'm in no condition to fight as I am.'' Nasu shrugged elegantly, eyeing his crestfallen expression. ''Though... there is a way for me to recover faster.''

''There is?'' U'zer perked up, only to pause as Nasu beckoned him closer, a glint in her red eyes. A blush dusted his cheeks and he obliged, walking around to her bedside-

-and was then taken off-guard when she suddenly pulled him onto said bed, rolling on top and straddling him.

''N-Nasu?!'' U'zer stuttered in surprise.

Nasu only smiled slyly, seductively licking her lips. ''You wish to have me fight for you, no? Then allow me to recover my strength. You just sit back... and enjoy~''

Her voice trailed off into a low purr as she leaned down, deftly undoing the buttons of his robe and reaching inside, her nimble hand ghosting over his bare flesh until they came to the hem of his boxers. With deftness akin to a thief she undid the buttons on the front, before her silky-smooth hand slid around his slowly-hardening dick.

''Ara... getting excited already?'' Nasu cooed, kissing the tip and making him shudder.

Her tongue darted out, teasing his shaft and wrapping around it, her hot breath brushing against his dick before she took it into her mouth. She slowly sucked him off, bobbing her head with agonising slowness and curling her tongue around his shaft.

''Ugh! N-Nasu!'' He groaned.

A giggle slipped out of the petite Ascended, sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft before she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting between her lips and his wet shaft. ''Ufufu, does my mouth really feel that good~?''

''Y-Yeah...''

Nasu smiled seductively, wrapping her hand around his dick and slowly pumping it. She rubbed her soft cheek against it before kissing the head, trailing a delicate line of kisses down to the base of his shaft without stopping her pumping.

His breathing quickly grew laboured, making her smirk slyly before suddenly stopping and pulling back. The Summoner whined, only to fall silent as Nasu straddled him and sat on his dick, pressing her clothed pussy against his twitching penis. Even with the cloth thong in the way he could feel the lips of her pussy part slightly around his thick shaft, the slight dampness evidence of her arousal.

Without words Nasu began grinding against him, arching her back as she rolled her hips forwards. U'zer groaned at the feeling of her soft skin pressing against his dick, feeling his pelvis burn with desire and making his hips slowly jerk his hips in response, trying to get any friction possible.

Nasu laughed softly, moaning sensually as her own loins burned, staining her underwear with her arousal. Despite the lust filling her mind she hadn't forgotten why she did this, and with a devious smirk she reached down and tugged her thong to the side, revealing her small pussy lips before she grabbed his dick and lined it up, then impaling herself on his throbbing dick.

''Mmph!'' Nasu moaned cutely, taking in his whole cock in a single motion and spreading her open instantly. ''Haah~! Y-You feel quite b-big in this small body of mine, U-U'zer!''

The Summoner could only moan in response, subconsciously reaching out and grabbing her small hips as she began to bounce on his dick, panting like the jackal she was.

''A-Are you going to c-cum?'' Nasu mewled, leaning back and rolling her hips forwards, giving him a seductive look, made all the hotter by the blush on her dark cheeks. ''T-Then go ahead!''

She got her wish a moment later as he shuddered, gripping her slim hips tightly as his body trembled, his cock twitching inside her before spurting shots of cum into her core. Nasu cooed softly at the warm sensation, moaning sensually as a purple aura appeared around her body, before her body grew several inches. Her flat chest grew slightly, not enough to grab but enough to be noticeable.

''Mm...'' Nasu cooed, reaching down and massaging her pelvis, feeling the warm cum inside her. ''My thanks, U'zer... while not enough to bring me to my original form, it will be- AH!''

Her words were cut short as U'zer suddenly sat up, pushing her back. In the blink of an eye Nasu found herself on her back, arms pinned at either side of her head as the Summoner loomed over her.

''U-U'zer...?'' Nasu squeaked cutely, blushing.

Her answer came in the form of him leaning down and kissing her, startling her for but a moment before she melted into the kiss, moaning as he began rocking his hips, his hard dick rubbing her sensitive insides. His speed quickly picked up, pounding her delicate pussy and eliciting a string of high-pitched moans.

They broke off for air, panting for air as their bodies pressed against one another's. Nasu's mocha skin quickly became more red, her back arching and head rolling back, a breathy moan escaping her as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hand reached out and groped her small but soft boobs, flicking her cute nipples.

''N-Nn! U-U'zer, oh!'' Nasu moaned lewdly, legs tightening around him as she climaxed.

U'zer groaned as she came, feeling her pussy grip his cock as her body shuddered, her honey running down the length of his dick. He felt his sensitive shaft twitch inside her but held back, instead gripping her lithe hips and pulling her up, earning a yelp from her as he pulled her onto his lap and began fucking her again.

''Hya!'' Nasu cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. ''D-Don't stop~!''

He wordlessly complied, leaning forwards and kissing her vigorously, muffling her shrill moans as he fucked her tight pussy.

''Mmph!'' Nasu moaned into his mouth, pulling back and crying out. ''O-Oh~ U-U'zer!''

Her words devolved into a shrill scream as she came, a low groan coming from U'zer before he shot his seed inside her spasming pussy. Her spasms slowed to twitches and she groaned, her body glowing a soft purple as she grew once more. Her breasts grew to a curvy C, she gained a few inches in height and becoming equal in height to him, her body becoming curvy and more teen-like.

''Haah... that felt... amazing...'' Nasu mewled, slipping her hands out from his grip and groping her tits. ''Mm~, I'm almost back to my original form... wanna go one last time, U'zer?''

''Y-Yes...'' He panted, leaning down and kissing her lustfully. She moaned into the kiss, one hand grabbing the back of his head and deepening the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his own.

His hands slid under her ass, groping her soft rear as he pulled out of her. They broke off the kiss for only a few moments before he gripped her hips and flipped her over, putting her on all fours.

''Mm, I like the way you thi- AH!'' Nasu's sultry comment was interrupted by a lustful moan as his dick slid back inside her.

Without delay he began pounding into her, spooning her and groping her breasts. The stimulation was enough to drive her crazy, a string of mewls and moans escaping her as he plunged into her sensitive pussy.

''Nn! Harder, U'zer!'' Nasu screamed, fingers gripping the bedsheets.

The Summoner complied eagerly, slamming his hips against hers as fast as physically possible, groaning every time her pussy clenched around his dick. He leaned down fully, pressing against her back and kissing the back of her neck lustfully, earning a moan of delight from his lover.

One hand left her curvy breasts, darting down to her pussy and rubbing against her stuffed pussy. Nasu moaned throatily, shuddering as the overwhelming pleasure frazzled her brain.

''Ugh... I can't hold on... anymore, Nasu!'' U'zer groaned as he couldn't hold back, cumming inside her for the third time that night.

Nasu cried out, cumming at the feeling and her body breaking out into spasms. Her upper body fell onto the bed, squirts of cum escaping her stuffed pussy. Her body glowed purple, before she grew an inch taller and breasts became more voluptuous and mature, and gaining her original curvy, supermodel-esque body.

''Ohhh...'' She moaned dazedly, twitching.

U'zer panted as he leaned back, pulling out of her and eliciting a lewd moan from Nasu. He snaked his hands around her stomach before pulling her back with him, both collapsing on the bed. They lingered in silence for a long few moments, bathing in the afterglow before Nasu leaned over, kissing him lovingly.

''Mm... thank you for your assistance, U'zer...'' Nasu breathed, giggling as his already-red face somehow became even more red.

Nasu smiled playfully, tugging his head to her chest, letting him use her bountiful breasts as pillows. He gladly took the opportunity given, burying his head between her tits and kissing her soft skin, earning a coo from her.

A few moments later, she felt something hard twitching against her leg. ''Ara... hard again, U'zer? Does my body excite you that much?''

''Very.''

''Ufufu, then let's have some more fun, dear Summoner.''

X-x-X

Next door to Nasu's room, a certain green-haired sister was much less happy. Renee sat on her bed, attempting to smother her ears with a pillow to muffle the sounds travelling through the walls.

A minute later, she reached her breaking point.

''GODDAMMIT WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!''

[END!]

**Author's Note:**

> Future genderswapped League characters to come, particularly Renekton.
> 
> Also; U'zer = User. Get it? I'm proud of that dammit.


End file.
